ZSI: Zombie Scene Investigation
Briefing [[Mayor Brian|'Mayor Brian']] "We weren't always like this," Brian says, gesturing, as best he can, to his undeath, "you know. We're a simple farming community. Only in recent months did the changing begin, and perhaps, given your newfound stake in matters, you'll be wolling to help us solve this mystery. "While you were busy escaping from jail," Brian continues, conveniently leaving out the part where he put you there, "a small army of Zombie Hunters arrived in town and began harassing my citizens! Not only that, but they sort of...disassembled..the bodies of three rather important people whom you dispatched before you met me." Brian chuckles and says, "They didn't really die, you see, but they kind of need their parts to function. If you can retrieve their parts and reassemble them, you can ask them for clues." Summary Collect the Zombie Lieutenants' parts from the Zombie Hunters in each area, then reassemble them. Walkthrough Dialogue On returning empty-handed [[Mayor Brian|'Mayor Brian']] says, "you may think this zombie thing is fun now, but have you ever tasted brains? ...they're actually serviceable paired with the right Merlot, but regardless, get back to work!" Reassembling Slater Kapowski Varsity Blues : Poor Slater. Without his/her arms, how can they possibly win the big game while simultaneously cheering themselves on to win the big games? : Help him/her/them out, will ya? : As you slide the arm and hands back into their respective sockets, testing the very limits of your formidable gag reflex, he/she/they spring to life! : "Whoa, what happened? I was, like, totally in the middle of my traditional, pregame, 120 ounce Pleasanton Bean Protein Drink when these dudes with lawnmowers and bats stole my arms! As if! Thanks for the help dude." Admiring Your Handiwork : A suit-clad zombie appears in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. : "Good work with Kapowski, playername. Thanks for giving them a hand..." : Sunglasses: on. : "...or two." : YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! Reassembling Pumple Wiltskin Thank You, Come Again : Pumple stands motionless before you, his discarded and inexplicably still-burning match laying on the ground beside him. : Time for this pump jockey's second shift. : As you finish attaching Pumple's last digit, his hands spring to life and immediately snatch up the pump and the match. : "My beloveds! We'll never be apart again, I promise!" he says lovingly to the pump and match, more or less ignoring you. : "Those mean ol' hunters just had to interrupt Pleasanton Bean slushie day! And after how hard we worked! Well, time to go "adjust" some expiration dates." All Pumped Up : A suit-clad zombie appears in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. : "Sweet, simple Pumple Wiltskin, once more manning the pumps thanks to one playername. I guess you could say a man who loves his pump that much..." : Sunglasses: on. : "...has a bad case of gas." : YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! Reassembling Stan Bury Cleanup, Mall Security : BLECH. As horrific as Stan was in...um..active undeath, the sight of his body sans head and foot is almost too much to bear. : Brace your stomach. It's business time. : With the last, sickening plop of Stan's head onto his shoulders, his eyes blink to life. : "Vandals!" he yells suddenly, in a gruff voice. "Hooligans! Ne'er do wells! Et cetera! When the Chief of Mall Security can't even enjoy his twice-daily Pleasanton Bean '''Julius, what is the world coming to? Kids today. Honestly!" : With one final huff, Stan skids around on his scooter and rolls off into the distance. '''Above the Rest : A suit-clad zombie appears in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. : "Stan Bury, our dogged security chief, once more on the case thanks to you. Perhaps now he'll finally have a chance..." : Sunglasses: on. : "...to get ahead." : YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! Quest Completion Nauseated and exhausted from this errand, you return to Brian and explain to him your findings. "That's it?! A love of our town's delicious crops? We all eat the crops, morning, noon, and night! How could that have anything to do..." he trails off. "...oh. I see." Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Pleasanton